


You have pink hair

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, In some chapters, Multi, adding tags as we go, shima never joined the Illuminati, theres other ships but it’s mainly focused on these two, yukio doesn’t go bat shit crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: Okumura Rin, The Demon Child The Bad Boy Of His Home Town.He never thought his soulmate would Love him not after finding out who his true father is, after finding out what he really was. But that all changed when he went to True Cross Academy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a series (read: will be a series) but if it is I cant promise I’ll give regular updates

Okumura Rin, The Demon Child The Bad Boy Of His Home Town

He never thought his soulmate would love him after finding out who his true father is, after finding out what he really was. But that all changed when he went to True Cross Academy.

* * *

On your 13th birthday you would get a mark on your wrist, it’s the first thing your soulmates would say to you. 

Because of this a young Shima Renzou woke up at exactly 12:00 AM to a burning pain on his left wrist. “Bon” Renzou shook his friend awake, Bon mumbled something that sounded like “go back to sleep idiot” Renzou shook harder.

”Bon wake up it happened” he said. Bon woke up looking very awake knowing what it was about, he did the same thing to neko and shima a few months back when it was his Birthday. “What? What’s it say”

”don’t you think we should wake up neko first?”

”oh yeah”

after the two boys woke up their smaller friend they all turned on the lights to take a look at it.

”you have pink hair” is what Renzou says they’re all silent for a moment before Renzou stands up and says. “First things first tomorrow I’m dyeing my hair pink”

”shima you can’t keep your hair dyed for God knows how long it could be years before you meet” neko says

shima turns his gaze to him “but how am I supposed to find my soulmate if I don’t have pink hair” Renzou runs his fingers through his brown hair. “You could do a strand until you’re older” Bon says. 

Shima thinks for a moment

”that’s a good idea I’ll tell ma tomorrow and kinzou can dye it cuz y’know he dyed his hair blonde” 

neko smiled and Bon humed

”well I’m happy for you Renzou big I’m going back to bed” Bon says and miwa agrees

”Alright night guys” Shima says, he didn’t get much sleep that night he spent most of the night running his thumb over the words

The next day shima tells his family and kinzou dyes his hair for him.

xXx

a few months later a certain raven-haired boy and a boy brown haired boy both wake up to the same thing and in the process 

wake _eveyone_  else up too

shiro sighed it was 12:00 AM and he knew what was going on and he’s excited for his boys but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t grumble with annoyance about being woken up late at night.

He watched as the two twins were bouncing up and down with excitement, “Well what do they say?” Shiro laughs at the twos ways. The twins turn to each asking which one goes first and Rin keeps going “go on! Go on!” So Yukio says his first.

”it says ‘the great Gatsby that’s one of my favorite books’” Yukio smiles at the words “I need the great gatsby now” Yukio says grabbing on to shirts shirt. Shiro laughs and plucks off yukios hands “I’m not sure that books even out but we’ll look” Yukio smiles at that.

They both turn to rin who’s still looking at his wrist grinning “what does it say ni-San?” Yukio asks, Rin looks at him and grins even more. 

“It says ‘do you like?’ I bet he’s dyed his hair or something” rin says. shiro, Yukio, and other the priests all smile 

they don’t meet their soulmates for another two years but in those two years there was a lot of daydreaming of meeting them.

xXx

Rin and Yukio Okumura were at True Cross Academy a few days after Shiro Fujimotos funeral and yukio’s and Rins outburst in the first day of class.

yukio’s words still hurt and he has yet to stop apologizing, but it’s going to be okay.

They were both walking down the streets of where the academy is, Yukio went to into the store to grab some water and he was standing outside when a male he recalls being in the class the day of the out burst bumps into him.

The pink haired male is about to say something but rin cuts him off, rin feels his mark tingle but doesn’t pay attention to it; “you have pink hair” rin blurts out, The pink haired male laughs “do you like?” They both freeze for a moment.

”OH MY GOD” Rin yells out the pink haired guy steps back a minute confusion on his face before realization come onto his face, “YOU’RE MY SOULMATE” Shima yells back.

they’re both silent before rin goes _off_

 _”_ oh my god hi! My name is Rin Okumura!” And that’s all Renzou gets before he starts talking over his own words so much that shima doesn’t know what the _fuck_ he’s saying but smiles because he actually finds it cute. Rin has to stop talking because his literally out of breath that he feels like he’s about to pass out.

He takes a deep breath and looks at his soulmate taking in how he looks, pink hair, brown eyes that look like chocolate, lean figure, in all honesty he’s pretty cute.

Shima was Thinking the same thing, looking at his Electric blue eyes the raven hair and the pale skin.

”do you wanna go on a date? I’m shima Renzou by the way I know this good coffee shop not to far from here” shima asks

Rim blinks for a moment “yes! Yes um my brother is in the store do you as I go tell him? It’ll just be a moment” Rin says already walking into the store. Renzou smiles and nods, rin smiles back just when he’s out of sight he starts running through the store to find yukio.

When He finally spots him he notices that talking a guy that looks like a punk with pricings and a blonde strick through it he really doesn’t care. He just grabs him and rushes out the words. “I found my soulmate he has pink hair and we’re going on a date bye love” then starts running off.

Yukio turns to his newly found soulmate “that pink haired friend you talking about I think my brother and him found each other” he smiles Bon grins back “I guess do you want to go on a date too” he asks.

yukio laughs “sure.”

 

 

I’ll post the second chapter soon

 


	2. The dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying guys

**Shimarin date:**

**”** So **”** shima began, “are you from here? Or did you come from somewhere else” Shima asked trying to get a conversation going while they walked to the coffeehouse. “Uh I’m from the southern side of here” rin looked his soulmate, “you?.” 

Shima laughed a bit “I’m from Kyoto” Rin smiled “that’s cool I’ve always wanted to go there to go sight seeing and stuff” Rin said. “There’s nothing really that special about it, it’s big and kinda fancy but when you live there it’s not really that  fascinating“ shima explained.

Rin let out a laugh that sounded like it was actually a scoff

Shima gave him a confused look, Rin turned back to him “well when you live in a town that’s divided by the rich side of town and the gangster poor side of town and you live right smack in the middle you think it is.” Rin explained his voice sounded a bit bitter. 

“I’m sorry” shima said looking sympathetic, “Don’t be, it’s now I learned how to defend myself when needed and quite with the pity Look” Rin said a smile on his face but his voice tight.

Shima nodded, “wait defend yourself? You good at fighting?” Shima asked. Rin sighed “yeah I’m not exactly proud of my past but I would rather be defending myself then let myself get hurt, like I said we lived in the middle of rich town and poor as fuck gangster town so a lot of the time people would try to rob you, so it was best to learn how to fight” Rin explains.

”damn” Shima whisperers. “Yeah, a lot of people actually didn’t fuck with my family because I’d gotten in so many fights and um sent a lot of people to the hospital that I built myself a reputation, people called me ‘the demon child’ and it just got around” Rin says with a shurg.

”damn again” shima says with a laugh, “remind me not to get you mad” shima let’s out a little laugh he’s actually kinda scared of him. “By the way I don’t think I’ve caught your name yet” Rin says.

the enter the coffee shop, “let’s order then we’ll talk” 

they order their coffee and laugh and talk telling things to each other at the end of the day they make plans for another date out to dinner 

Shima even leans in to give rin a kiss which rin returns very quickly.

xXx

**YukiBon Date:**

**”** so” Bon says “They was your brother?” Bon asks his soulmate that he’s been getting to know, in the few minutes they’ve been talking. Yukio smiles “yeah that’s my brother” Bon hums.

”He’s an idiot” yukio point blank says, And Bon May have chocked on his water from a life. “But he’s also one of the kindest person you’ll ever meet once you get past his one hundred barriers” Yukio says. 

“You two are actually kinda alike” Yukio says glancing at Bon, “except you’re smart” yukio adds with a grin, Bon let’s out a laugh. “So, whats it like being an exorcist?” Bon asks his curiosity taking over. Yukio sighs “it’s not as fun as you think, it’s work just like any other Job. It has its perks though” Yukio explains. 

“Oh yeah? What are those perks?” 

Yukio smiles and goes off talking about exorcism. By the time he’s done talking about that yukio asks him a question. “Will you get a normal Job after you graduate or Just be an exorcist?” 

Bon gives it a thought “I don’t really know I do know that I’m going to take over my temple one day so being a priest and an exorcist while doing a normal Job would be a lot of work” Bon turns his gaze to yukio.

”what about you?” 

Yukio smiles, “I’ve always wanted to be a doctor so I’m thinking about trying to get into medical school” Bon nods “what go you into the medical field?” He watches as Yukios smile turn into a frown. 

“My brother, he got into a lot of bad fist fights our home is kinda bad with gangs and robbers and all that stuff so a lot of the time people would try to rob us or something and rin would always be on the one to make you run away and he’d stay back and fight. And there were times when rin got into fights with classmates and ended up getting  expelled.” Yukio explains.

“I’m making him out to be a punk which honestly he kinda is but he’s got a heart of gold so don’t let the bad boy cover fool you” yukio says. Bon nods “he sounds like a good guy who just gets into fights to protect the people he loves, I admire that.” Bon reassures.

”Yeah well enough about me and my stupid brother that I love dearly let’s hear about you” Yukio says.

They both talk about themselves and at the end of the night yukio pulls Bon into a kiss, and Bon happily returns it.


	3. *kicks leg up* ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukibon is not in this chapter. These are all going to be oneshots unless I say its not.

After a few months of finding each other Rin and Shima they had grown nearly inseparable. Which is expected after finding your soulmate.

the two were currently laying in shima’s dormroom, cuddling. Shima had his arms wrapped around Rin while Rin had his head buried in the croak of shima’s neck, “Hey shima?” Rin asked. “Hmm” shima went in replie. “What’s Going To happens if I don’t pass the test” Rin couldn’t help but ask.

He felt shima’s body stiffn before he took his arms of Rin, He cupped Rin’s Face And looked at him.

”You are _going_ to pass the test Rin” Shima said with conviction and demarcation in his voice. “But, But if I don’t and I get killed? You’ll be alone..” Rin whispered.

Shima’s face flattered for a moment “you will pass Rin, and if you don’t we’ll figure something out alright? You aren’t going to die.” 

“Alright”

”Alright?”

”Alright.” Rin said his voice stronger.

Shima smiled “Now! Back to cuddles?”

Rin laughed “back to cuddles” He nodded

they layed In each other’s arms feeling safe and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading!


End file.
